The Third Journey Book 1: After the Battle
by Tigerlily of RiverClan
Summary: The Clans are recovering from the battle and the Clans' medicine cats are given a mysterious prophecy from StarClan that they cannot tell their Clan about. What does it mean, and what lay in store for the Clans?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar- large, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- small gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe- solid, long-furred gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- white tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, Cherrypaw)

Icecloud- white she-cat

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat (APPRENTICE, Molepaw)

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe- very pale-silver tom dark black stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Dovewing- pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat

Molepaw- brown-and-cream tom

**Queens:**

Daisy- cream-furred she-cat

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Lilykit, dark brown tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, very pale-ginger she-kit

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches; mother to Dewkit, gray tom, Amberkit, pale-gray-and-white she-kit, and Snowkit, white tom

**Elders:**

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (APPRENTICE, Mistpaw)

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat (APPRENTICE, Sparrowpaw)

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with a long scar across his back (APPRENTICE, Stoatpaw)

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Dewpaw)

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Ferretclaw- cream-and-gray tom

Pinenose- black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out in all angles

**Apprentices:**

Mistpaw- spiky-furred pale-gray she-cat

Sparrowpaw- large tabby tom

Stoatpaw- skinny ginger tom

Dewpaw- gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Snaketail- dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather- smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE, Crouchpaw)

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale-gray-and-white she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (APPRENTICE, Larkpaw)

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur- large pale-gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Crouchpaw- black tom

Larkpaw- gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat (mother to Sunnykit, Thornkit, Creekkit and Skykit)

**Elders:**

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker- black tom (APPRENTICE, Curlpaw)

**Medicine Cat: **Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom (APPRENTICE, Podpaw)

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell tom

Petalfur- gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Troutstream- pale-gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail- small light brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail- dappled dark gray-and-white she-cat

Hollowflight- dark gray tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Curlpaw- pale-ginger tabby she-cat with pale-blue eyes

Podpaw- jet-black tom with white paws

**Queens:**

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Mintfur's kits)

**Elders:**

Dapplenose- mottled gray she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Pouncetail- ginger-and-white tom

Graymist- pale-gray tabby she-cat

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray-and-white tom

Floss- small gray-and-white she-cat

_Prologue_

The half moon shone in the night sky above the starlight-filled pool. Four cats sat around the pool.

A gray tabby tom stood up. His blind gaze looked into the pool. "Let us share tongues with StarClan by drinking from the Moonpool, now."

Then, the four cats crouched down and lapped from the Moonpool. Suddenly, the world around them became dark.

A gray tabby she-cat opened her eyes to find herself in a bright grassy field. The other medicine cats awoke around her, all gazing at each other in surprise.

"How unusual!" a small tabby tom exclaimed. "I've been a medicine cat since we lived in the forest, and never have all the medicine cats met up in the same dream before."

"Yes, Littlecloud," the blind tabby commented. "It's strange."

"Maybe StarClan want to share a prophecy with all of us?" a mottled gray tom suggested.

"That's exactly what we want to do." A voice meowed from behind them.

The medicine cats turned around and spotted four starry figures padding toward them.

The cat who had spoken was a dark brown tom. He nodded to the mottled gray tom. "Kestrelflight."

"Barkface!" Kestrelflight exclaimed.

"We have something very important to tell you." An old, gray she-cat rasped as she stood beside the blind tom.

"Greetings, Yellowfang." The tom dipped his head. He turned to the other two starry cats; a light brown tom and a gray-and-white tom. "Mudfur, Runningnose."

The light brown tom nodded as he took his place beside the tabby she-cat.

"Trouble will come from one who had helped you." Barkface growled. "Do not be fooled by the danger."

"What are you talking about?" the tabby she-cat asked.

"Hush, Willowshine." Mudfur covered the she-cat's mouth with his tail and then flicked it toward Barkface, telling her to listen to him.

Barkface nodded to Mudfur and turned to Kestrelflight. "You must not tell your Clan about this, for they will find out for themselves."

"So we're just supposed to sit around waiting for trouble when our own Clanmates are oblivious to the danger?" the gray tabby tom hissed.

"Do as we say, Jayfeather!" Yellowfang snapped.

Runningnose gave the she-cat a glare. He then turned to Jayfeather, who was bristling. "It is for the best. Cats have destines to be fulfilled."

Jayfeather opened his jaws to say more, but he clearly thought better of it and just sat back down with his blue gaze to the ground.

"Why can't we tell our Clanmates?" Willowshine asked Mudfur.

Mudfur and the other former medicine cats began to fade away.

"Listen to our words." Yellowfang meowed before she faded into nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jayfeather's paws aches by the time he got back from gathering herbs. His jaws were full as he padded into camp toward the medicine den.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Seedkit, one of Sorreltail's kits, squeaked as she ran from the nursery.

Jayfeather couldn't reply with his mouth full of herbs, so he just nodded to the pale-ginger she-kit.

Seedkit ran in front of Jayfeather, causing him to trip. The herbs fell out of his mouth and lay scattered all over the dusty ground.

"Look what you did!" Jayfeather hissed. "I spent all day gathering these!"

Seedkit stared at him; her yellow eyes wide. "I-I'm sorry, Jayfeather."

"Well, you should be!" Jayfeather growled.

"Jayfeather!" Sorreltail's angry meow came from the nursery.

Jayfeather heard the tortoiseshell-and-white queen running over to Seedkit.

"Be kinder to her!" Sorreltail exclaimed as she licked Seedkit fiercely. "She's only six moons old."

"It's about time Bramblestar made her and Lilykit apprentices." Jayfeather mumbled.

Sorreltail glanced at the scattered herbs. Her amber eyes turned to Seedkit. "Did you do this?"

Seedkit hung her head. "Sorry."

Sorreltail sighed and looked up at Jayfeather. "I'll help you collect some more tomorrow."

"No need." Jayfeather sniffed the herb bundles. "They're not damaged; just dusty. I'll get them rinsed off."

Sorreltail gave Jayfeather a look of apology and carried Seedkit back into the nursery.

The tabby medicine cat let out an annoyed snort as he sniffed at the scattered mess of herbs. As he bent down to pick them up, he scented Brightheart padding over.

"Need some help, Jayfeather?" the she-cat's voice was full of sympathy.

"Shouldn't you be tending to your kits?" Jayfeather grumbled.

"Daisy's with them." Brightheart replied as she began to pick up the herb bundles.

Jayfeather picked up the bundles and grunted a thanks to the she-cat before disappearing into his den.

He shivered as a gust of icy wind buffeted his fur the wrong way. Jayfeather sighed. _Leaf-fall is almost over. I'd better stock up on catmint before the frost kills the plants._

As Jayfeather turned around to leave the camp in search for catmint, he heard grunting coming his way. Scenting the air, he recognized the scent as Briarlight.

"Jayfeather, wait!" the dark brown she-cat grunted as she dragged herself from the medicine den.

"For StarClan's sake, Briarlight, what are you doing out here?" Jayfeather snapped. "You should be in the medicine den."

"I wanted to stretch my forelegs." Briarlight explained. "Where are you going? Can I come with you?" she asked like a kit who had just left the nursery for the first time.

Jayfeather grunted. "I'm going to collect catmint, and no, you can't come. What if a fox attacked us? You'd be vulnerable."

"Look who's talking." Briarlight muttered under her breath.

Jayfeather padded to the entrance, looking back at the she-cat. "Stay in camp." He ordered.

"Actually, Jayfeather, I think it'd be a great idea to let Briarlight come with you."

Jayfeather heard Bramblestar's voice as he padded up to them. "She hasn't left the camp in a long time; I think she'd like it if you'd let her tag along."

Jayfeather opened his jaws to argue with the tabby tom, but he knew better than to argue with his Clan leader, so he just dipped his head and flicked his tail at Briarlight.

"Thank you, Bramblestar!" Briarlight exclaimed as she followed Jayfeather out of the camp.

"Wait!" Bramblestar shouted. "Take a warrior with you. Dovewing," he called to the pale-gray warrior. "Come with Jayfeather and Briarlight to collect herbs. I'd rather them take a warrior just in case they run into trouble."

"You can count on me, Bramblestar." Dovewing dipped her head and followed Jayfeather and Briarlight into the forest.

Jayfeather padded alongside Dovewing through the forest. He heard Dovewing's soft head turn behind to make sure Briarlight was keeping up every once in a while.

Jayfeather sensed worry coming from Dovewing. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," the pale-gray warrior was curt with her answer, as if she wanted to end the subject.

"I'm no fool, Dovewing, something's troubling you." Jayfeather quietly hissed into her ear.

Dovewing sighed. "I can't hide my thoughts from you, Jayfeather." She paused for a few heartbeats. "I sense trouble coming. My dreams are filled with large claws and blood and the shrieks of cats."

Jayfeather froze; the last time he had visited the Moonpool, Yellowfang and the other former medicine cats had warned him of trouble. _"Trouble will come from the one who has helped you."_ The ominous prophecy rang clear in his head. He wondered if Lionblaze had dreams like Dovewing had. _Could it be possible that the Three will be needed again?_

***Note: I forgot to mention: Mothwing is not listed as the RiverClan medicine cat because when she saw StarClan with her own eyes in the Last Hope, she realized how foolish she was and she thought she didn't deserve to be a medicine cat. Similar to what happened to Leafpool.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dovewing yawned and stretched in her nest. She blinked sleep from her eyes and peered out of the warriors' den. A cold wind blew in through the entrance, causing her to fluff out her pale-gray fur as she stepped into the clearing.

"Dovewing!"

Dovewing looked around and spotted Bumblestripe sitting beside the fresh-kill pile. His black-striped tail beckoned her over.

With a nod, Dovewing padded over to Bumblestripe, who drug a rabbit from the pile.

"Want to share?" he offered.

"Sure, thanks!" Dovewing settled down and tucked into the rabbit, letting the warm taste spread across her tongue.

As Dovewing ate, she spotted Bumblestripe staring at her deeply. His amber eyes glistened like deep pools in the sunlight.

"What are you staring at?" Dovewing asked with a _mrrow_ of amusement.

Bumblestripe shook his head and gave his chest a few licks of embarrassment. "Oh, er, sorry. I was just…thinking!" he added quickly.

Dovewing purred as she stood up when she was finished with the rabbit. She then spotted Dustpelt and Spiderleg padding toward them.

"Come on," the dark tabby warrior grunted to Dovewing and Bumblestripe. "Bramblestar wants us to check the ShadowClan border. They've been quiet lately."

"What about WindClan?" Bumblestripe asked, padding up beside Dovewing.

"Squirrelflight sent out a patrol to WindClan's border too." Spiderleg meowed. "Well, come on, then."

Dovewing and Bumblestripe followed the two senior warriors out of the camp and into the forest.

The cold breeze that flew through the leafless trees rattled the bare branches overhead. Dovewing shut her eyes and tried to see what was happening around the lake.

She spotted Owlwhisker and an apprentice Dovewing didn't recognize hunting on the moors of WindClan. On RiverClan's side of the lake, she spotted Willowshine returning to camp with herbs in her jaws.

When she let her senses travel to ShadowClan's side, she spotted a ShadowClan patrol patrolling the ThunderClan border. Dovewing recognized Applefur, an apprentice, Toadfoot, and Tigerheart.

She gasped. The last thing Dovewing wanted to do was run into Tigerheart while Bumblestripe was around.

When they arrived at the border, ShadowClan scent was fresh, but no cats were in sight. Dovewing let out a sigh of relief and began to sniff around for any signs that they had crossed the border.

"Go ahead and re-mark the scent line." Dustpelt ordered as he sprayed a bush.

Dovewing began marking areas where no cat was around. Suddenly, she heard paw steps behind her. Spinning around, she spotted the familiar tabby pelt of Tigerheart half hidden in a holly bush on the ThunderClan side.

"Dovewing!" he whispered.

Dovewing turned her head. _Should I tell the patrol?_

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here." Tigerheart begged as he stepped out of the bush like he had read her mind. "I've been waiting to see you."

"I told you already, Tigerheart." Dovewing hissed. "I'm going to be loyal to my Clan. This won't work!"

For a moment, Tigerheart's amber eyes flashed with anger, but then it turned to disappointment. "But why? I love you, Dovewing. We traveled to the beaver dam together."

"That was moons ago." Dovewing meowed. "We come from different Clans, for StarClan's sake, Tigerheart!"

"Dovewing, who are you talking to?"

Dovewing froze. _Bumblestripe!_ "Quick, hide!" he hissed at Tigerheart.

Bumblestripe came running. His amber eyes were curious. "Who was that?"

"Um, that was just a ShadowClan cat that I found across the stream." Dovewing lied. "I was just telling him he'd better not cross the border."

"Okay," Bumblestripe didn't sound convinced. "Just call if you need help with something."

Dovewing nodded and watched Bumblestripe leave. She turned back to Tigerheart, her pale-blue eyes light with anger. "I just saved your tail there. You'd better leave before you get caught."

Tigerheart sighed and looked up at her. "At the next Gathering, meet me by the large hazel bush on the east side of the island."

"But I-" But Dovewing couldn't finish her sentence, because Tigerheart had already leaped over the stream and disappeared into his own territory.

Dovewing shook her head and shut her eyes. _Great StarClan, why can't he understand I don't love him!_


End file.
